Darkest Desire
by naruhina139211
Summary: Naruto-kun's been acting strange.Gone for days on end,showing up at my place at random and sending me gifts.Whats with those flashes of red in his eyes,the outburts of screams and growls? Naruto-kun,what are you not telling me?naruhina M for future chaps
1. Hinata

Darkest desire Ch1. Happy birthday Hinata-chan!

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hinata-chan, happy birthday to you!" Hanabi and Neji shouted at the top of their lungs. "Happy birthday Hinata-neechan." Chirped my little sister as she tried to reach for the knife to cut the cake, but Neji-niisan beat her to it. "Knife like these are for people over 11 Hanabi-sama." He said with a smug voice, but my sister wasn't in the mood after being dumbed by her boyfriend a while back.

Unlike me, my sister is the 'I'm gonna be on a fucking rampage after you break up with me.'

"GIVE ME ZE KNIFE NEJI!"

I decided to leave the room. I went to the terese and smiled to the moon light, it was much brighter tonight for a reason. I'd finally gotten what I always wanted. Freedom.

I was free from the Hyuuga clan and it's discipline. Father said I took too much after my mother, rules and discipline was never my style. No matter how hard I tried either, I could never become as powerful as Neji, not even my sister. I was half Hyuuga, corrupting the bloodline and making me lesser then a limited branch member. Even though I'd lost all family connections, money and my last name I couldn't be happier!

(A/N:Thats one way of putting a bunch of bad things into something good right? .)

"Beautiful." I turned to see Neji's smiling face staring at me. Red heat rushed to my face. I'd finally gotten use to him making friendly comments after I moved out, now he could show his true self instead of putting up a front around the other Hyuugas. "Your eyes I mean. They look just like your mother's." I smiled back as he sat on the cabana woven chair and looked to the moon. Maybe he saw what I saw, pure freedom...or maybe not. I looked at the band aid wrapped around his forehead, even at my party he didn't want to show it or leave it bare incase he were to bump into someone, the cage seal would burn the other's skin to the bone.

"I don't care if I don't have Byakukan anymore, Thank you." I made no sense, but hopely he understood, being a genius and all. "Heh, resilient you are young one." He pronouned like Yoda. I pick up a slice of cake and flung it at his face, he repeated not a second late. Then Hanabi threw the rest of the cake at the both of us. It was a great birthday.

It soon got late, Neji and my sister had to leave. I was a little lonely in the dark room, the only light source was the bright glittering moon in the clear night sky. A knock at the glass sliding door froze me in place. Closing my eyes tight I pretended to ignore the little taps on the glass, that was till I heard the voice. "Ptss, Hinata, Hinata open the door please?" I turned to see the person, and I couldn't believe it.

Clad in a winter orange and black jacket with thick black jeans, snow shoes and a orange puff ball hat. "N-Naruto-kun?" I couldn't believe it, Naruto-kun was at my door! I looked him over again just to make sure it wasn't a joke from one of the girls, their so mean to me sometimes. "Hinata please open up, my balls are about to fall off." My face turned red I could feel it in my cheek when he said that, I also began laughing like crazy. "Ok, ok very funny. But Hinata-chan it's cold please open up?" I wobbled to the door and unlocked it to let in Naruto, following him though was a huge gust of winter wind causing my nightie to flair up a little. (A/N:Think of Marylin Monroe)

"Oh, sexy legs." He smiled and removed his jacket. My face just kept heating up. He had a tight black shirt on showing his well shaped body. Not a six pack but he was well...hot! I tried to breathe but it seemed the room was getting hotter. "I just got back from my mission and I remembered something as soon as I got back." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small box no bigger then the palm of my hand. "I had to get Obaa-chan to let it off her hands for so long. First she thought I was gonna give it to Sakura but she'd just lose it, then she guess Ino and I yelled hell no loud enough I think Ino heard it from her house." He sat down on my bed and patted the space next to him with a big smile of his face. The room just got hotter.

"I wanted to save this for someone special, someone who means a lot to me. It's one of a kind and you'll never find another genuine one every again." I stared at the box as he placed it in my hand and smiled, waiting for me to open it. I was kinda thinking confetti or snakes would pop out of it. Slowly I began opening the box. As soon as I got a glimpse of what was inside I almost stopped breathing. (omg it's a ring!)

Placed inside the silk cushion was a small clip with a pure emerald/jade as it's body. "It was my mother's." He answered a unasked question. His eyes stared at the stone with still concentration as he slowly smiled alittle. "I hope you like it." He picked up the clip and pulled back a lock of my hair that was in my face and used the clip to hold it in place. I ruched to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. The gem sparkled in the moon light, also lighting up my pale as snow skin. "Heh. You wanna know something?" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet and opened it to a picture of a woman looking no older the 16 with fire red hair and green eyes like the stone on my clip.

"This is...my mom. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, I took her last name. You almost look like her." I looked at the picture and back to myself in the mirror, and it was true. Other then my hair and eyes, I almost looked like his mother. Our hair was in the same cut, our faces were both well rounded and with the clip she could have been my twin. "Y-yeah, we d-do." Naruto just smiled and reached out for my hand. I couldn't breathe, my heart just kept pounding I think Naruto could have heard it, since it was beating so loudly. Never the less I gave him my hand with a small smile on my face. "Your so cold." I whispered, his hand was freezing, and large compared to mine. "Well if you'd open the door a little sooner, that wouldn't be a problem now would it?" A almost devilish smirk was on his face when I looked up, what was that glint of red just now?

Naruto pulled his hand out of mine and shook his head violently. "I-I'm sorry Hinata, b-but I gotta get going." He was shaking as if he'd just been thrown in to ice water. Before he was one foot out of my front vision, the most remarkable thing in all my 16 years of life. Naruto put both his hand on my small shoulders and lend down to touch my lips. He began pushing them in mine, the fist thought that came to my mind was to push back. Our lips moved over one another for a while. I thought about opening my mouth a little, but before I even opened my eyes again...he was gone.

It was like the wind itself, a refreshing breeze runs though your hair, cooling you off on a hot day, then gone without a trace.

It was still a great birthday. =D


	2. Naruto

Darkest desire Ch2. Enter the demon.

That was too close. I put my hand to my fast beating heart and took a deep breath, the cold December winter air showing my exhaled breath. She looked like an angel in the moonlight, and her night gown showing her velupuses body, how I wanted to touch it. I slapped myself from the thought. Get a hold of your self man! She's hot but try and find some common ground before you go gropping her ass.

That firm, nice ass, I bet it's soft like silk. I slapped myself again.

**'Back in my day, if we saw a female we found atractive, we went up to her and flounted our power, if she demed us worth we got one hell of a night!' **He shouted with ecctecy. He started talking after I'd notice Hinata. I mean I always knew she was there but Sakura had clouded my mind to see another girl. I thought back to my crush on her, I guess it started fading when she told me she started having feelings for me, I didn't believe her. We tried dating, but it always ended in one of us having to leave somewhere. We tried being boyfriend and girlfriend, it ended in me getting one too many trips to the hospital from batter brusies and contusions, and Sakura a fat lip. **'I rather thought that was funny, though the little falt chested bitch deserved more.'**

I tried blocking out his words, why was it know that he stared talking?! **'I never had anyting to talk about, but if it's one thing I know it's women kit.' **I could mentaly see him grin a wide and wicked smile, kami-sama only knows what he was thinking about. I strolled on my way back to my new place. Baa-chan was nice enough to help me with my spending problem by giving me a saving's accont so I couln't spend all my money and save up for a new place. Though it was a little bit bigger then my apartment.

I rounded the coner to see the old abounded Uchiha compound, it reminded me of my old friend and brother, well thats how I saw him since we were so close as teamates. Uchiha Sasuke, he was mega emo but he was still my friend. I missed him dearly, but could'n help but be glad he was gone. Truthfuly he took the attention of Sakura and it was nice to have her to myself for a while. Though I knew, and still do she's hung up on him still. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she rejected every guy that went up to her and asked her out. Ino tried taking her to night clubs, Tenten invited her to her wepon's club, hell even Temari tried to set her up with Garaa and Konkuro. Still she just rejected every guy. She tells me she's starting to have feelings for me, but still thinks of Sasuke and hopes I'll bring him back, even if it means my death.

I continued down the dirt road till I saw the white stone wall that started the Hyuuga compound. I looked with hatered at the wall walking with my head turned the other way. I hated Haishi for what he'd done to his own daughter, and what he was planing for his other. Haishi, this man proclaimes to be doing the right thing for the clan goes and throws his own eldest daughter to the streets, if it weren't for Kurani and her reserved money, Hinata would be on the streets. Though I would have emidienly housed her, it's not like I didn't have enough rooms. Then I hear from Neji he had to break up with his girlfriend for 3 months because he's engaged to Hanabi! Hinata's little sister. I came to the gated and bolted fence that was the enterence into the white dirt that covered the grounds of the manor. I spat to the door's ground and walked off with frustration, fist stabing into the lining of my coat pockets.

**'You know you could help her, just a little transformation here and Haishi's head missing there, she'd have her home back.'**

"LALALALALALAICAN'THEARYOU!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs stabing my ears with my fingers. He finally took a long yawn and fell asleep. Now some peace and quite. I thought about tomorrow, could I ask Hinata on a date? Or would it be like today on the mission? I'm losing my mind and when I think of her, she's like my drug to shut the voice in my head. I can't hear him, or think of him, there is only her.

Finally I reached the circle gate to my home with my family symbol in the center, slpiting when you opened the gate. I used my chakra to unlach the seal covered lock to open the gate. Little snow covered the grounds, winter flowers and leafless trees covered the grounds. Three traditional japanese houses surrounded the small frozen koi pond with it's little bridge. I looked at my compound and smiled, my mother had left me the grounds, but it didn't have the houses or gate. With the help from my clones I was able to finish before christmas.

I walked to the main and larger house to the huge sliding door that lead to the master bedroom. I smiled as I felt the heater rush in meaning I didn't need my wet and cold winter close anymore. Though I was so comfertable in my room I got naked and fell on my large king bed holding the little fox plushie I'd won at the harvest festavil before Halloween. He was cute and I know being 16 I shouldn't be acting like this with a little toy. I named her Hina. She just screamed Hina! She was a deep purple with a lavender belly and tip of her tail was lavender.

I crawled under the comferter and fell fast asleep, but though I hoped for a dream this night. Screaming, burning houses and the crys of dying poeple filled my mind once again.

**"He's almost about to snap, but I must get her away from him. Pregnece is a opption, but killing is my favortie so far."**


End file.
